


Clexa's Musical Story

by Jessica23



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aden as Solan, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Xena: Warrior Princess, Bellamy as Joxer, Betrayal, Carl Emerson as Ming T'ein, Clarke as Gabrielle, Episode: s03e01 Wanheda Part 1, Episode: s3e12 The Bitter Suite, F/F, Gustus as Ares, Illusia a musical world in the Xena episode, Implied Clarke killed Lexa's son, Lexa as Xena, Lexa killed Emerson at Polis, Love/Hate, Musicals, Ontari as Callisto, Ontari really killed Aden, Peace, Raven as Lila, Skaikru vs Grounder, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica23/pseuds/Jessica23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 100's Clarke and Lexa episodes with the twist of the music of Xena's episode "The Bitter Suite".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is Illusia

**Author's Note:**

> Lexa lost her son because of Clarke, and Clarke feels guilty because it happened. Their love has broken and sends them to a world where the only way to express themselves is through song. Will they find happiness and forgiveness again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke are sent to a world were singing is the way to express their feelings.

Ontari:  
♪"Glad that your feeling strong, Thought I might lose ya, Don’t use words, Sing a song... This is Illusia! Lexa be warned, Lexa beware. By closing your eyes you can see what isn't there Lexa be calm, open your eyes. Lies maybe truth and truth may be lies."♪

Lexa:  
"All right, Ontari, cut the song and dance. What’s going on? Where are we?"

Ontari:  
♪"Fate is a wheel, it will reveal. All you've become, all that you feel. Destiny knows what has to be. You’ll pay the price nothing is free, I'll be your guide, take the hand of your muse. You just might lose your way in the Land of Illusia. Illusia is music, a world built on rhyme. It's carved out of space in the absence of time. You've tasted how evil and good coexist. The bitter and sweet of it."♪

White Dog:  
♪"All in the lips that you kissed..."♪

Ontari:  
♪"Lion and bull, eagle and snake. To live or die. It's a choice you've got to make. Can you undo what you create? Step through the wheel. Follow your fate."♪

Chorus of Animals:  
♪"The fates have a fix on you. We can play tricks on you. We deal in truths you're too troubled to face. Gamble the worth of you, on the rebirth of you. Don't turn away, don't start to fade. What's still unwritten... You can erase."♪

Ontari:  
♪"Your villainous infamy tortures your soul. Descent into evil must levy it's toll. The darkness that rots you has brought you to this..."♪

Snake:  
♪"Surrender serenity, suffer sweet misery. Sin seeks it's curse abyss..."♪

Anubis:  
♪"Oh Lexa, with death there is always rebirth."♪

Sphinx:  
♪"Come see with a vision denied you on Earth."♪

Ontari:  
♪"Illusia is waiting - we'll show you the way. But all consequences are your own creation. And there's a price you must pay!"♪

Ontari and Chorus of Animals:  
♪"The fates have a fix on you. We can play tricks on you. We deal in truths you're too trouble to face. Gamble the worth of you, on the rebirth of you. Now it's the time, this is the place."♪

Ontari:  
♪"What's still unwritten you can erase!"♪

Chorus of Animals:  
♪"Illusia is music, a world built on rhyme. It's carved out out space, in the absence of..."♪

Lexa:  
"Alright Ontari. So you like little ditties? Fine, I got one for you." ♪"You're acting so strangely, that I hardly know ya. But still I wouldn't trust ya, as far as I could throw ya."♪

Onatri:  
♪"You're wrong not to trust one that knows you so well. I never betrayed you. That was... Clarke."♪

Lexa:  
"Clarke. Is she here? The one who betrayed me is she in this land?"

Ontari:  
♪"I'm merely your guide, dear. Along for a grin. You'll get no free ride here. If you want to know more...then spin."♪

* * *

Clarke:  
"The City of Light! Only heroes wind up here. Dead heroes... dead naked heroes!"

Bellamy:  
♪"Bellamy, the Mighty: master of geography. Here to guide you on your way. Stick with me, you'll never stray. If you're in a land that's new. I'm the man who'll get you through. Even when you're slightly nude. I'm Bellamy! Bellamy the Mighty!"♪

Clarke:  
"So much for the City of Light theory."

Bellamy:  
"Yeah!"

Clarke and Bellamy:  
"Ahhh!"

Clarke:  
"How did you...Bellamy, go away! Can't you see I'm naked?!"

Bellamy:  
"Yeah, well, maybe I can help you out..."

Clarke:  
"Go!"

Bellamy:  
♪"Being naked won't excuse ya. Sing to talk we're in Illusia."♪


	2. War vs Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's warriors are born for war. Clarke's people wants peace.

Warriors:  
♪"Heda! Heda! Heda! Heda! Praise the winds of chance that blew. Heda back where friends are true. We would fight to death for you, brave Heda. When your mighty chakram arcs, throwing fierce magnetic sparks. No one ever hits her marks like Heda. Famed for prowess with a sword. Who's as feared and as adored. You've not lived till you've been gored by Heda!"♪

Warrior #1:  
♪"You're the Warrior Princess who's as strong as an oak."♪

Warrior #2:  
♪"You've got eyes that can tear out the heart of a bloke."♪

Warrior #3:  
♪"With one look you can wilt a flower."♪

Warrior #4:  
♪"Curdle milk or make men cower."♪

All Warriors:  
♪"Welcome home, Heda, welcome home!"♪

Lexa:  
"Gustus, I thought as much. But why the big production number? What's the point?"

Gustus:  
♪"You are the most divine, delicious warrior. A man can't help saluting your return. And if you start my heart it's just the way you slash and burn. Bewitching woman, straining at the armor plate. You singe me with the ardor you inflame. And in my carnal heart there's not a sorry shred of shame."♪

All Warriors:  
♪"You and me love war. Doesn't matter what it's for. Pandemonium reigns and we're bludgeoning brains. Gives us War, War, War. Keep it down to a roar."♪

Warrior #5:  
♪"Words of wisdom Gustus said..."♪

Gustus:  
♪"When in battle keep your head."♪

All Warriors:  
♪"Warriors love War, War, War!"♪

* * *

Clarke:  
"I know this place. These people. That shop! I’m home. This is Arkadia!"

Skaikru:  
"Hey look! It’s Clarke!"

Skaikru:  
"Clarke, you're back. Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. Clarke."

Skaikru:  
♪"O'er the Bridge of Tears. She's crossed and she's paid a fearful cost. Her blood innocence is lost, Clarke. Now the past has set her free. And she's traveled home to be. With her old friends you and me, Clarke."♪

Skaikru #1:  
♪"You've been plucked out from the heart of our lives for long."♪

Skaikru #2:  
♪"Now we're grateful you've come back to place you belong."♪

Skaikru #3:  
♪"For what ails the panacea."♪

Skairku #4:  
♪"Surely waits in Arkadia."♪

All Skaikru:  
♪"Welcome home, Clarke, welcome home."♪

Clarke:  
"Raven! Hey! I can't believe it."

Raven:  
♪"Villains, fools and queens have made their mark on you. Leave their easy evil in the dust. If your child had lived, we'd surely make him welcome, too."♪

All Skiakru:  
♪"You and me love peace with the ducks and goats and geese. While the hours away baking bread, pitching hay. We love peace, peace, peace, simple joys that never cease."♪

Skaikru #1:  
♪"Nothing changes but the time"♪

Small Group of Skaikru:  
♪"We don't even change our mind."♪

All Skaikru:  
♪"Skaikru love Peace, Peace, Peace!"♪

* * *

Gustus:  
♪"Pulverizing foes requires strategy. There's no mortal horn who meets you skill. Heda join my vision - don't deny your destiny."♪

All Warriors:  
♪"You and me love war. Doesn't matter what it's for."♪

Warrior #6:  
♪"Chop the tree down, burn the root."♪

Gustus:  
♪"Vengeance can be such a hoot."♪

All Warriors:  
♪"Warriors love War, War, War!"♪

* * *

Raven:  
♪"Lexa was no friend, she worked to twist your mind. Though you tried to change her deadly ways. Take the gun - It's just a case of killing to be kind."♪

All Skaikru:  
♪"You and me love peace with the ducks and goats and geese."♪

Raven:  
♪"Sit and watch the world go by."♪

Skaikru Couple:  
♪"Vegetate until you die."♪

All Skaikru:  
♪"Skaikru love Peace, Peace, Peace!"♪

Warriors:  
♪"We love War!"♪

Skaikru:  
♪"Peace is such a Lovely state... War can kill you so you hate."♪

Warriors:  
♪"Fear! Lies! Smite and smote and pulverize."♪

Skaikru:  
♪"Here the simple life's a delight."♪

Warriors:  
♪"Pus and Gore."♪

Skaikru:  
♪"Just you put hand in mine, sure your future's on the line."♪

Warriors:  
♪"You've a son you must avenge, know you must extract revenge."♪

Skaikru:  
♪"You must know that when."♪

Warriors:  
♪"Don't put aside by beauty, Heda you must do your duty."♪

Skaikru:  
♪"Hope died she freed you."♪

All Voices:  
♪"Ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah ah... Ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah ah..."♪

Skaikru:  
♪"Peace!"♪

Warriors:  
♪"War!"♪

Skaikru:  
♪"Peace!"♪

Warriors:  
♪"War!"♪


	3. Melt into War and Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gustus was right in not trusting Clarke. War is their way. Lexa killed the illusion of Clarke.

Gustus:  
♪"You're lost and confused but I understand. This once beloved friend has been slain by your hand. You feel all alone, betrayed and adrift. But maybe her lost can be viewed as a gift. Now I'll be your rock, your strength and support. Your close confident with whom you can consort. I know you completely. Come melt into me. Unleash the power of your destiny. You've proved to yourself now that you've made the kill. That you're just like me. With as evil a will. Our forces are meant to be merged into one. The world will be panicked when our worked is done. Let the music of war, with it's lustful refrain. Arouse us to height with a passionate strain. Imagine how awesome together we'd be. So feel what I'm feeling. Come melt into me..."♪

Ontari:  
♪"Did that fill you glee? To kill your little friend. Did that ease your suffering? Or bring it to end. Let go... All of your anger will poison you yet. Unless you can just - let go..."♪

Gustus:  
"Nothing more need be said... Ding Dong, the bitch is dead."


	4. My Heart is Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's and Clarke's complicated relationship. Lexa blames Clarke for Aden's death.

Lexa:  
♪"My heart is hurting beyond words. The pain is tearing up my soul. These days have seen my spirit die. My life propelled out of control. My wounds lie naked to the world. My depth of suffering exposed. This damaged past can never heal. Until this nightmare book is closed."♪

Clarke:  
♪"My heart is hurting beyond words. The pain is tearing up my soul. Please tell me how can I retrieve. The life that all this sadness stole. Because of you this happened. Because you had to carry put your vengeful little plan."♪

Lexa:  
♪"It's you who should feel guilty. Because of you my child is dead. His blood is on your hands."♪

Clarke:  
♪"If only you had never brought me there."♪

Lexa:  
♪"If only you had done what you were told."♪

Clarke:  
♪"It's you who's to be blamed."♪

Lexa:  
♪"And you should be ashamed."♪

Clarke:  
♪"It's your fault."♪

Lexa:  
♪"No, it's yours."♪

Clarke:  
♪"How could you?"♪

Lexa:  
♪"How could you?"♪

Clarke:  
♪"It's your fault!"♪

Lexa:  
♪"It's your fault!"♪


	5. Hate is The Star/Love Is our Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate tears them apart but love is with them.

Bad Guys:  
♪"It begins very small. Seems like nothing much at all. Just a germ, just a speck, just a grain. But the seed has been sown. And before you know it's grown. It has spread through your life like a stain. And its power will strangle your love and your joy. And its hunger consumes for it lives to destroy. Hate is a star; it becomes who you are. Not the hated, but the hater has a torment that's greater. It will eat you alive, consume you and spit you out. Hate's gonna win that there's no doubt about. Hate doesn't care who you are - Hate is the Star! Learning hate is an art, even people who are smart can be caught, can be crushed, can be creamed. Hate has swallowed you whole. Did you think you're in control? Hate you thought, hate you spoke, hate you dreamed. All your hate gave me substance your lives are undone. It's your eve of destruction, your hatred has won!"♪

* * *

Lexa:  
♪"I never dreamed that we'd be distanced by a hate. That all the trust we had would go."♪

Clarke:  
♪"How could I hate you?"♪

Lexa:  
♪"How could it come to pass? This awful twist of fate."♪

Clarke:  
♪"How could I hurt you?"♪

Lexa:  
♪"This madness can't be so."♪

Clarke:  
♪"I can't believe it."♪

Lexa:  
♪"I never dreamed that any barriers could rise."♪

Clarke:  
♪"Or that I'd ever see the stranger in your eyes."♪

Lexa:  
♪"Our hearts were hurting both the same."♪

Clarke:  
♪"The hurt was tearing up our souls."♪

Lexa:  
♪"The fury in us made us blind."♪

Clarke:  
♪"We could not see beyond the pain."♪

Lexa:  
♪"If we can turn again to love."♪

Clarke:  
♪"If we can heal these open wounds."♪

Lexa:  
♪"We'll leave this hatred far behind."♪

Clarke:  
♪"So not a trace of hate remains."♪

Both:  
♪"We'll overcome our damaged past! And we'll grow stronger side by side! To stand together through the storms! We're safe ‘cause love will be our guide!"♪


	6. Love is the Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke now knows Lexa killed Emerson in Polis, after she told her not too. Lexa see her son for the last time.

Lexa:  
♪"Yes, I lied. Thought I could protect you from the truth. Deliver you from evil. Spare your innocence and youth. That I could simply will it. Was the real untruth. I was wrong. I wore a mask to cover my deceit. But underneath it all I couldn't keep away my doubt. Now I'm left without a mask. And one question left to ask. I'm sorry, please help me, forgive me. Don't hate me, don't leave me, forgive me. Forgive me, my debt as only you could. Forgive me the hate, replace evil with good. Forgive me and find out that you will be able to forgive yourself too. My dear Aden, I never told you that you were my son. I didn't know the days we had left were so few. If I only knew I'd have been with you. I'm so sorry. I couldn't be the mother you deserved. And I regret that I missed your first step and your first word. That I never heard--now it seems absurd. Can you forgive me? Open up your heart and let me in. No matter if the fates against us turn. There's one thing through all of this I've learned. That what I need from you is to... Forgive me, I'm sorry, believe me. Stop hating, stop hurting, forgive me. Forgive those who harm you. Do good for those who hate. Forgive, if not forget. I know it's not too late. Forgive me and you'll discover too. That the love of your love is you."♪

**Author's Note:**

> For All The Clexa Fan Lovers (CFL)
> 
> Thank you for loving them dearly... May We Meet Again.


End file.
